Mother of a Demigod: Sally's Diary
by Christina B
Summary: This is the story of the PJ series from the POV of Sally Jackson, through the words of her own diary. How did she meet Poseidon? What was it like to raise a demigod son? These are only a few questions this story will answer. ON HIATUS- UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Rick Riordan's masterful Percy Jackson books or characters; I'm just playing with them for awhile.

AN: Welcome to my second attempt at a PJ fanfic. I've written similar stories like this one for other fandoms, but the story of Sally Jackson has always intrigued me. I always wondered what she would think during the events of the books, and so naturally I just had to write this. This story starts right before she meets Poseidon and I plan to have this go through all the PJO books and the HOO books as well. I hope you enjoy, and I'm grateful for any feedback!

**Mother of a Demigod: Sally's Diary**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Dear Diary,

My name is Sally Jackson and I've never had a diary before. For as long as I can remember I've always wanted to write my own novel, and I've worked very hard to achieve those goals. I thought things would be simple once I graduated from high school, college would be a simple means to achieve the goals I've set for myself. My high school English teacher once encouraged me to write a journal as a way to expand on my writing skills, and here I am today finally doing that.

Hardships have never been a foreign concept to me. My parents died when I was only five and since then I had been raised by my Uncle Rich. He wasn't exactly the warmest person or really prepared to raise a child, but I suppose in his own way he did the best he could. But in my senior year of high school he got cancer and I dropped out of high school to take care of him to the end.

Some small part of me regrets not being able to finish high school, but I don't regret helping my uncle during the worst part of his life. I'm still young and I have so much ahead of me that I know that I can still accomplish my goals of going to college and finally so day in the future-a published writer.

Writing has never been difficult for me; I suppose part of that is because I've always been an avid reader. Or it could be because I've always been able to see things that others cannot. As a child I used to think that the monsters and magic I could see all around me was just part of my vivid imagination, but as I grew older I realized that was not the case. One time when I was in Central Park I know I saw a half man, half goat jogging across the park, another time I saw strange lights coming from the Empire State Building. I can't explain the things I can see, but I know one thing for sure-they are absolutely real.

* * *

Dear Diary,

I just love Montauk! To be completely honest with myself, there is almost no place I would rather be than at this beach, staying in this small lonely cottage. After my uncle's death, with the small amount of funds I received I decided to treat myself to a weekend at the beach. I have vague memories of coming here with my parents before they died, and this place just puts a smile on my face.

I think what I enjoy most about this place is that I'm able to think, to write and relax. The stress of my life seems to evaporate the moment I come to this place. It is great that I have a place of refuge to come to when the city becomes too stressful and chaotic. And at least here I don't see the monsters.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today I met a man. That is actually a bit of an understatement, but I suppose I will tell the whole story. Earlier this morning when I was sitting in one of the deck chairs on the beach reading, I happened to look up to see this man walking down the beach. Normally I would pay him no mind, but there was something strange about him. He seemed to radiate charisma and power and I couldn't help it, but I was drawn to him immediately.

He wore casual beachcomber attire that was pretty typical, and he had black hair and beautiful green eyes. He looked strong, tall and proud, but the most unusual thing was that he carried what looked like a trident. It looked like it was flickering with some strange power, and for a split second I felt fearful as I tried to place the trident. Something from Greek mythology came to me then, didn't Poseidon have a trident? The thought seemed laughable, because I was in no way ready to believe that Greek gods were real, but it was at this moment that he noticed me.

He gave me a searching look and then walked over to where I was sitting. "Beautiful day," he commented.

I nodded, but before I could restrain myself I said, "Why do you have a trident?"

He seemed surprised by that, a perhaps a bit amused. "You can see through the Mist," he said as he sat down beside me.

As it turns out the Mist is a veil that keeps normal people from seeing magic and monsters and I happen to be a rarity in that I can see through it. Then he told me that the Greek gods were real, and that he is in fact Poseidon, the god of the sea. I wanted to believe it wasn't real or that he was lying, but my gut told me it had to be true. It all made so much sense to me that I think part of me always believed in Greek mythology.

You would think that because Poseidon is a god that he would be arrogant and condescending to a mere mortal like me, but he was the complete opposite. He is kind, down to earth, and every single quality that I've ever looked for in a man. He acts like such a normal person that it is almost hard to believe that he is an immortal with such great power.

When the sun started to set I parted ways with Poseidon, but to be completely honest with myself I sincerely hope I will see him again tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Rick Riordan's masterful Percy Jackson books or characters; I'm just playing with them for awhile.

**Mother of a Demigod: Sally's Diary**

**Chapter 2**

Dear Diary,

It feels as though my sanity has left me, and I've gone over the deep end literally. In other words, I've fallen completely head-over-heels in love with Poseidon. Ever since our chance encounter on the beach, I've spent every day of my vacation in the presence of the god of the sea. I'm normally so level headed, but I've decided to spend the summer on Montauk to be near Poseidon. He has even arranged for me to be able to stay in this little cabin free of charge.

It still seems strange to know the truth that the Greek gods are alive and well, and that they spend most of their time here in the United States. I was further surprised to hear that Mount Olympus is now located at the Empire State Building on the 600th floor. I've believed in the paranormal my whole life, but things make more sense now. Poseidon has told me that the monsters of the Greek myths are also still around, but can still be defeated by new demigod heroes. It has certainly put a new perspective on how I view the world.

* * *

_Two Months Later_

Dear Diary,

It has been so long since I wrote in this diary, but today I feel that pen and paper is the only way to express my feelings adequately. I found out something today that simultaneously terrified and excited me, I found out that I'm pregnant. Never once during my relationship with Poseidon did I think I would end up pregnant, but now that I am I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. I've read all those stories about the ancient demigods of old, and now I'm going to be the mother of one.

Poseidon knew about it before I did. Today he seemed moody and almost depressed, and when I finally got him to speak, he told me what I had only started to suspect. Poseidon was so torn up about and he acted so guilty. Finally I got a confession out of him. He regrets that I'm pregnant, not because he doesn't want a child, but because he is putting me and our unborn child at a great risk. Zeus, Hades and Poseidon made a pact not to have any more children after World War 2, and my child will be in extreme danger.

Not including all the supernatural dangers to me and my child, I'm still so overwhelmed at the prospect of being a mother. I once had a plan to go to college, publish my book and then get married and eventually have kids, but this will be one more wrench in the plans. I don't regret it because I'm already so excited about having a child of my own, so excited that I won't be lonely the way I've been since my parents died when I was a kid. My baby and I will always have each other, and I'm determined to give him the best chances of a normal life as possible.

It will be difficult to part ways from Poseidon, especially since we've been so close this summer, but my child is more important. I will return to the city, get my high school diploma, and try to give my baby the best life possible. I'm not sure when the monsters will come, but I will need to figure out some solution that will keep my child safe. I hope Poseidon will understand this and will agree that we have to break up. I think I'll always carry him in my heart, but I need to protect his legacy in our child. That will be my only priority, my only reason for being. I can't even begin to say how much I already love my baby.

* * *

AN: First of all I would like to thank everyone who has replied to this, you all gave me the encouragement to get this up quickly. The plan is to have the next chapter up next week sometime, but until then I would be grateful for any feedback!


End file.
